Love Is What It Is
by Rin-Sesshomaru-Destany
Summary: This story is about Sesshomaru who is a well known business man, and Rin a girl he has loved ever sense he met her, and the challeng of being an adult and balancing out all life's challenges.
1. Chapter 1

Love is what it is…

This story was done by me, by a different name. I wanted to rewrite it and see if you like it better than the old. And if you are new to this story then I really hope you like it.

Summery: This story is my first so bear with me please. It is about Rin in modern time, is a busy girl. She takes care of a lot of stuff plus is dating Sesshomaru who is the richest man in Tokyo. Please read it is good trust me. A little slow in the beginning but it will pick up in latter chapters. Thanks and enjoy.

Sesshomaru: He is 28 years old and 6'2" and is full demon. He has long white/silver hair and gold eyes. He also has two red stripes on each side of his face, and also on each wrist. He is to president of Inu Enterprises. His and InuYashas father passed it down to them after he died. He and his half brother are the riches men in Tokyo. He is dating and is engaged to Rin.

InuYasha: He is 26 years old and is 6'1". He is a half demon with a cocky attitude. He has long white/silver hair and gold eyes. He is the vice President of Inu Enterprises. He is married to Kagome, and they have a daughter named Umi.

Miroku: is 26 years old. He loves flirting with women except when his wife Songo is around, because she beats him silly. He has been friends with InuYasha and Sesshomaru all his life. He is excited that his wife is expecting their first child.

Rin: She is 24 years old and 5'3" tall. She attends collage at Tokyo University. Rin also has a full time job at a restaurant. She has dark brown hair, with cinnamon eyes. She has been dating Sesshomaru sense the year she graduated high school.

Kagome: Is 24 years old and is 5'4". She is a house wife, married to InuYasha and has a child named Umi. Kagome has long ebony hair, and light brown eyes. She is always happy unless something is wrong with her friends or family.

Songo: Is a 24 year old and is 5'3". She has been friends with Kagome and Rin for many years. She is married to her long love Miroku. She has long dark brown hair and loves to weir exotic clothing. She and Miroku are expecting their first child. She is only 2 months along. Songo works at the collage that Rin goes to.

Umi: Is only one years of age. So looks just like her dad except for in her white/silver hair she has red highlights in it. She also has hazel eyes and regular human ears on the side of her face. She has one red stripe on her right wrist. Her attitude is just like her father's, stubborn and crazy sometimes.

This story might sound long at first, but it will pick up the pace soon. Just bare with me… Thank You… Now on with the story…

It was a beautiful day. Rin was finishing her last class in collage. As soon as the professor dismissed the class, she ran out. Rin was a girl who balanced a lot of things. Monday through Friday, she went to classes at the University of Tokyo, then if she did not have nursing clinical, she was working. She worked at Olive Garden, it was something she had to do for money to live on. Rin was always a busy person, but this was ridicules. She also has to find time to date the president of Inu Enterprises. His name was Sesshomaru. He was always busy too, but he only had one thing to take care of. Inu Enterprises was the biggest dog food and toy supplier in the world. They produced dog food, Toys and exercising equipment, they made anything for the house hold dog.

Rin looked up to Sesshomaru ever sence she was little. Rin, Kagome, Songo, Miroku, and InuYasha were all good friends sence they were in kindergarden. Sesshomaru is InuYashas half brother. So Rin always saw him, even in school. When Rin was a sophomore, Sesshomaru was a senior. When Rin would be made fun of, and picked on, he was always there to defend her.

At Rin and her friends graduation, he came up to her and confessed that he loved her, and one day wanted her to be his mate. That was six years ago. Rin was getting through collage first. She had stopped collage before, about two years ago because of her family problems. Rin mom died in a car accedent, and Rin had to take care of her grandparents. Her mom always took care of her grandparents, so now she had to see about getting them into a home so they could be safe, and Rin could finish her schooling and her own personal life. When Rin came back, she decided to take one year off of collage so she could save money up, and be able to live on her own. Rin's mom also supported her and everything that had came from her mom. (Cloths, school books, extra money, and a place to live.) Sesshomaru told her he would help her with anything, but she refused his help. Sesshomaru shrugged it off and let her do what ever she wanted. Sesshomaru admired everything that Rin was, her courage, her whit, and her pride. He loved her pride most of all, it always reminded of his own in some way.

After Rin ran out of her last class at collage, she got in her car and started to drive to her job. She was a little early, so she stopped by her friend Kagome's house. Kagome lived two blocks away from Rin's job.

Rin pulled into Kagome and InuYasha's condo. Kagome was sitting outside on her balcony holding their daughter Umi. Rin always thought that Umi looked a lot like her father, even the attitude. When Kagome noticed that Rin pulled into the drive, she put Umi down in her crib and ran down to see her friend that she has not seen in a while. When Kagome got to the door, she wiped it open and shocked Rin a little bit from the force of the door slamming into the wall of Kagome's house. Kagome was a little taken back from what Rin looked like. Yes she hasn't seen Rin in a month or so, but this girl in front of her did not look like the friend she knew so well. Rin looked like she lost some weight, her skin was as white as paper, and he looked like she hasn't slept in weeks. Just then she realized that she was staring, so Kagome put that aside for now and greeted her old friend.

"Rin! How are you doing?"

"Everything is great!" Rin said while she rolled her eyes. Just like Kagome, she thought.

Then Kagome invited her in, and both sat on the couch.

"Don't you have to work today?" Kagome asked still really excited that Rin was there.

Yah, but I don't have to be there until 3:00pm and it is only 2:30pm. Anyway I have been so busy, how are you, InuYasha and Umi doing? " Rin was acting really hyper, probably from Kagome's attitude.

" We are all fine. Umi is such a doll. I would bring her down, but I finally got her to go to sleep. She is so much like her father." Both girls laughed at that, and oh how right they were. "How are you and Sesshomaru doing?" Kagome was looking at her like she was trying to get the whole story.

Rin stopped laughing and looked down at her hands. "Everything is ok, I guess. If not seeing your one and only man you loved forever is ok, then yeah." Rin started to get a little bummed. Kagome noticed this has been going on for a while.

"Cheer up Rin, you will find time. Anyway, I know that Sesshomaru has plans for this Saturday, but you didn't heir that from me." Kagome said with a big smile on her face.

Rin looked at Kagome with a hopeful look in her eyes. " Oh really? How do you know that?"

" Oh, InuYasha told me that Sesshomaru has been really jumping down everyone's throats about everything. So when InuYasha talked to him two days ago about it, he said he just had a lot on his mind, and to leave him alone. Then yesterday InuYasha slapped two tickets to the ballet and reservations to a fancy restaurant on Sesshomaru's desk. All Sesshomaru said was Thank you, and went back to his work. The ballet is Giselle, and I can't remember where you reservation is for dinner, but I know it is very expensive and beautiful. You are going to love it."

"Kagome, you and InuYasha didn't have to do this. I have to work on Saturday; in fact I think that I am pulling two shifts, so I won't be able to go. Sorry…" Rin put her head down in her lap. She felt miserable! How can she not go to work and pay bills, but not go and spend time with her one true love? 'This is all so complicated!' Rin thought.

Kagome stud up and hovered above Rin, and started to yell at her."Rin! You cannot back out of this! It is only Wednesday, you are going to work so explain everything to your boss, and I am sure he will understand."

At this Rin felt like she was trapped. She hated that feeling, so without thinking she stud up and yelled franticly, "No! I know he will be really upset with me after I already volunteered to work, so I am sorry, but I can't. How could InuYasha go and do all of this without consulting me first?" Rin started to get a little light headed from the sudden rush of blood going to her face.

Kagome was taken back a little by the sudden movement and how loud Rin was. So Kagome calmed herself down and talked in her normal manner. "We wanted to surprise you Rin. You are never home, and you are always at work or school. How do you find time to sleep?" Kagome was really concerned for her long time friend.

Rin felt stupid. Why did she yell at Kagome? This is her long time friend and Rin did not do these kind of things to her friends. "I don't know, but I manage…" Rin looked at her watch, "Oh my gosh…! I have to go, I am suppose to be there in three min. I'll talk to you latter Kagome. See ya…" Rin ran.

Kagome fallowed Rin out to her car, and waved her off. Kagome thought to herself, 'What have you done to yourself Rin? You are so pail and thin… Wait till Sesshomaru sees you…' At that Kagome turned and went back into her condo to attend to a screaming Umi.

Later that night at Rin's work…

**"Rin! Your order is up! Hurry up!"** Yelled the cook very impatiently

**"Coming!"** As soon as Rin turned the corner with plates in her hand, she felt dizzy. She almost lost her footing, but recovered it quickly.

As soon as she got the rest of her orders, she took them out and noticed three new people at her table. Rin went to give the orders and took a deep breath before she went to her new table. When she got there, she was about to introduce herself when she noticed who they were. "Oh Hi Sesshomaru, InuYasha and Kagome… Where is Umi?"

"She is at Kagome's mom's house. Why?" InuYasha answered before Kagome could speak.

"Oh I just haven't seen her in a while, and I would really like to see her someday soon." Rin said with a small laugh. Rin's laugh caused something in her throat to make her cough. She didn't realize that her throat was that dry. Sesshomaru had Ice cold eyes, but everyone who really knew him saw the concern. He looked at Rin not believing his eyes. There stud his loving woman and yet she did not look the same. In fact she looked like she was sick. This pained him to see her in such a state.

"Are you ok Rin?" Sesshomaru had a cold voice, but Rin new that it is just the exterior.

"Yah, just a tickle in my throat." Rin said diverting her eyes. He looked at her sternly.

"What is wrong Rin? You can not fool me; you look like you are sick." This time he was showing compassion for her. In fact it scared him a little. In all the years of knowing her he never saw her sick.

"Now if I was sick, wouldn't you notice it in the way I smell?" She looked quizzically at him. Sesshomaru just nodded his agreement.

Rin was getting looks from the other customers. She decided to act like they were regular customers. "What could I get for you guys?"

"Rin, can you get Saturday off? Kagome told me that you are working a double shift." Sesshomaru couldn't wait until she calls him at night after work. He wanted to resolve this issue before he left the restaurant.

Rin looked nervously at Sesshomaru."Ummmmm… I haven't asked yet." She said with a cute grin, hopping that he won't make a scene. Not saying he would but, come on this is Sesshomaru we are talking about! He gets his way whenever he can.

"Yet! How did you know that I wanted you to be free Saturday?" Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with cold eyes.

"Yah, Kagome let it slip." Rin looked at Kagome with an 'I'm sorry' look.

"Well can you ask while we are here?" InuYasha was a little nervice. He never did tell Kagome that it would be double dates untill the ballet started.

Rin rolled her eyes… "Ok! Ok! I'll ask him, but let me get more tables taken care of before I get yelled at for not doing my job. Can you guys stay late?" She asked apologetically.

"We will stay until you give us an answer, and it better be yes Rin…" Sesshomaru looked down at the menu and smiled a slight smile. Sesshomaru new he could always get what he wanted just by being a little rough with her, but Rin never took it as being mean.

"Ok, give me about a half hour or so, and I will let you know. I will be right back with your drinks so you look like you're here to eat and not here just because of me." She saw everyone nod at this, then wiped around hard enough to make her dizziness come back tenfold. Rin only remembered the floor coming into view then passed out. When everyone noticed Rin starting to fall, Sesshomaru, with his demon speed, caught Rin before she hit the floor. Rins boss came out to see where she was, and noticed that Sesshomaru just caught her from falling.

Rin's boss approached the group. "Mr. Sesshomaru! I am so sorry that you had to do that. She will be fired for fainting on you and your friends."

Sesshomaru shot him a nasty cold glare. "This woman is Rin, and she is my Fiancé'. You will not fire her!" He continued to pick up Rin and headed for his car.

"I am so sorry! I did not mean any disrespect." The boss walked after Sesshomaru and just about groveling at his feet for forgiveness.

Sesshomaru looked back at Rin's boss, " I am taking her out of this place for a while. She will return to work when she feels better, and you will have a spot open for her if she _decides_ to come back and work for you, right?" If Sesshomaru didn't have Rin in his arms, he would have ripped the boss man into little paces for putting HIS Rin in this situation. Didn't her Boss see how she looked? Didn't he see that she was pushing herself to much? The only thing that Sesshomaru thought was 'how could I let this happen to her'.

All that the boss man could do was nod vigorously while Sesshomaru stared at him.

Sesshomaru looked towards the door with Rin in his arms bridal stile and His brother and mate in tow. "Good!" Was all that Sesshomaru said as he walked out the door and to his car to drive Rin to the hospital. InuYasha and Kagome got to their car and drove to the hospital also, they were worried about their good friend.

So I hope you like this version better. I added more and fixed the spelling. Please let me know if you like it.


	2. Hospital

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other characters.

Chapter 3: Hospital

When Sesshomaru arrived at the hospital with Rin, she was still unconscious. He got up to the Emergency part of the building and got out to pick up Rin from the passenger seat. He carried her all the way into the ER. When InuYasha and Kagome got there, they waited in the waiting room.

There was no one waiting for a doctor, so Sesshomaru got Rin to see one rather quickly. A nurse came in first and looked to him for answers. He explained that she was at work and got dizzy then fainted. He told the nurse that she looked sick and that she needed to check Rin for any problems. Sesshomaru never left Rin's side. The nurse was visually checking Rin. She was still unconscious. The nurse finally asked, "So how did this happen? Was she showing any other signs that she was sick besides her being pail?"

Sesshomaru looked at the nurse and told her that she looked thinner than normal and that she has been working herself way too much.

"Ok, I have to give her an IV. She is severely dehydrated, and then we need to see if she will wake up on her own."

Sesshomaru tried to suppress his growl when the nurse stuck the needle in for the IV, but a small growl still came out. The nurse noticed this, looked at him, and gave a small smile. "It's Ok sir. She doesn't feel that much pain. It's Just a little poke."

Sesshomaru nodded, then looked back at Rin. Rin started to stir.

"Where am I?" She opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru. Rin started to freak out after remembering what happened, and then noticed where she was.

Sesshomaru had fear in his eyes, well what he let Rin see through his eyes of cores. He still asked his question with a cold expression and a cold volume in his voice. "Rin, what have you done to yourself. I haven't seen you in about four weeks, then I see you at the restaurant and you look so tired, pail and really thin. What happened, and how?" He gave Rin a stern look..

Rin just looked straight into his eyes, in a pleading manor, "Just hold me, please…"

"Rin, you know I do no such thing in public."

"I don't care, just this once, please…I will feel better, I promise. I just haven't seen you in a long while, and then when I saw you at the restaurant, I wanted to run up to you and never let go." Sesshomaru stud there, at least until he smelled Rins salty tears. At that moment he broke down his pride and went over to hold her. He never could win over her tears.

The nurse came back in, seeing that Rin was finally awake. "Rin, can you put this on please? It's a hospital gown. The doctor wants to see you. I will take out the IV when the Dr. is through with seeing you." Rin just nodded to her and the nurse nodded back and left the two alone.

Sesshomaru got up and followed the nurse out the door until…

"Please… d-don't …l-leave."

"Rin don't you want some privacy?"

"I don't mind if it's you. Besides, you have already seen me, so there is nothing to hide from you." Rin went to stand, when her knees buckled on her. She never did hit the floor, that's because Sesshomaru caught her midway down to the floor.

"See, I need your help anyway." She said in her soft cool voice. Sesshomaru smiled at her, and then helped her take off the close she was warring. His eyes and facial features went dark. Rin knew he was defiantly mad, but didn't really know why.

"What is wrong Sesshy?" She had an innocent look on her face.

He then realized what he was doing and recovered quickly. "Nothing, just thinking about work." He lied, he saw his love standing in front of him naked, and she looked like she has not ate in a year. He was worried but did not show it.

"OH, Ok." Was all that Rin replied with. Sesshomaru helped get Rin into the hospital gown and helped her back into the bed. After getting her into the bed, he had to ask…

"Rin? Have you been eating?" His voice was cold as ice, and Rin felt it. She coward under the hospital covers.

"Yes, when I have time to. Why?"

"You just look like you have starved yourself for years." He said very dryly.

Rin's eyes just got really mad, and she started to yell. "Fine! If you don't like what you see, then

Leave!"

Sesshomaru took one step back and Rin noticed the look of shock was in his eyes. "Rin I like who and what you are. You do not have to yell at me."

Rin broke down and started to cry again. "I am sorry Sesshy. I don't know what is wrong with me. I'm so sorry."

Sesshomaru went back up next to her and embraced her. "No Rin, I do not, but that's why we are here." He was soothing her the best way he knew how. He rocked her and shushed her. Just then the doctor came in.

"Hi, my name is Dr. Hart. How are we doing? The nurse told me of your incident, so let's find out what we can find hmmm?" Sesshomaru nodded and so did Rin.

The Doctor went on. "Now, I need to check your pauls…that's ok, but it is a little slow…now let's check your breathing….ok, that sounds good. Now I need to get your weight. Can you come over to the next room please?" Sesshomaru helped Rin off the bed, and then helped her to the next room. The doctor was at the scale.

"Rin do you remember the last time you were at the Doctors office, how much did you weight?"

Rin thought for a moment. She really haven't seen a doctor in a while. "I think the last time it was about 125lbs."

"Ok, let's see then… please step up to the scale." Sesshomaru walked with her because she had a death grip on his hand and did not want to let go. The doctor noticed.

"Ok Ms. Rin, You have to let go of his hand in order for me to get an accurate reading."

"Ok… Sorry…" Rin then, reluctantly, let go of Sesshomaru's hand.

"Ok… let's see here…" While the doctor was fiddling with the scale, Rin was thinking. She closed her eyes, 'I know I haven't been eating really well but I have not had the time.' She was already making up excuses in her head to rely on situations to blame.

Sesshomaru was watching everything. As soon as the Dr. moved the dial on the scale, Sesshomaru's eyes went wide. He didn't say anything, but stud there until the Dr. was done.

"Ok Rin we are finished. You may step off the scale and go back into the room that we came from." As they all got back to the room they once were in, the doctor looked puzzled.

"Rin can I have you lay down on the bed?" Rin got up on the bed with help from her love, and then laid down. The doctor started to push on her abdomen. She couldn't hold back the discomfort from his poking, so she scrunched up her face. Sesshomaru noticed and squeezed her hand. When Dr. Hart stopped, he turned his attention on Sesshomaru.

"Can I talk to you outside?"

Rin was mortified, what was wrong with her? "What is wrong?" She asked, her eyes were focused on Sesshomaru pleading for him to fix everything.

Dr. Hart turned in response, "We will be right back. Just relax." Rin lay back down, she looked at Sesshomaru, he did not respond at all. That really made her scared.

*Outside the room*

"Rin is suffering from malnutrition." Dr Hart explained. Sesshomaru only nodded. The Dr. continued. "She only weights only 95lbs. And this is not healthy. Would you like to take her home, or would you like her hospitalized?"

Sesshomaru set his eyes to an icy stare, "I will take her home. When can she go back to college and work?" Although he did not want her to go back to that job where her boss is an ass hole.

"I don't want her going back to collage until she at least gains some weight. I don't think that she should go to work until she is in better health. I would like to see her at 105lbs. by the end of the month. She just is too weak to go through vigorous tasks." Sesshomaru nodded, and then fallowed the doctor back into the room.

*Back into the room*

"Rin, you have a case of malnutrition. Do you know what this is?" Rin looked down at the floor, and slowly nodded her head. "Good! I have asked your fiancé' to take you home. You only weight 95lbs; I would like to see you get to 105lbs by the end of the month. That is three and a half weeks to get the weight back on. Then you can go back to collage, but making sure you are eating three meals a day. Is this clear?" She only nodded her head. "Good!" Then he left the room. He peeked his head back in the door, "I expect to see you in four weeks. My nurse will put you on my schedule." He smiled as he left.

Rin did not want to look at sesshomaru. She kept her eyes on the floor. She knew he was going to be angry with her and probably yell at her later, but she didn't realize that she was doing this to herself. She just was too busy. She stayed on the hospital bed and was thinking all what happened, when all of a sudden Sesshomaru was in front of her.

"Let's go Rin. I am taking you to my mansion until you get better, and maybe longer, I don't want you alone, is that clear?" Sesshomaru was talking with ice in his voice because he was upset with her for letting herself go like this. Mostly at himself for not seeing her sooner and protecting her from all of her silly nonsense about working AND going to collage when he could provide for her and she could just concentrate on collage.

Rin nodded her head, then got up and put her own cloths back on with help from Sesshomaru. They both walked out of the ER and saw that InuYasha and Kagome were watting, Rin eyes were still on the floor. Sesshomaru was holding on to Rin's hand until when he noticed that Kagome was about to give her friend a hug.

"Are you Ok?" Kagome was really concerned. She ran up to Rin with her arms stretched outward.

"Yah, I am fine. I am going to be at Sesshomaru's mansion for a while. Can you go to my apartment and pick up some cloths for me? I will be staying there for a few weeks." Rin just wanted to curl up and cry. She hated someone having to take care of her, and now she knows that she will be watched all the time now too. She felt so stupid and wanted everyone to just leave her alone but knew that if she expressed that she would not get her way anyway so she kept her mouth shut.

"Sure thing Rin. Anything for a friend. What happened anyway?" Kagome was really worried. She has never seen Rin in this state, not even when she had so many negative things that happens in her life.

Rins eyes went back to the floor. Sesshomaru was the one who spoke up in his icy tone. "Rin is suffering from malnutrition. She is not at the weight she should be, so she has to gain some. I will be helping her, so InuYasha? Will you run the business , so I can help Rin with her recovery?" At Sesshomaru saying this, Rin fell into a depression. She did not want to have her love of her life be pulled away from work just for her sake.

"Sure thing! You take all the time you need I can run it by myself." InuYasha stuck his nose up in the air.

"Don't get too cocky!" Kagome reminded him. As she slapped him in the back of the head lightly. InuYasha growled at her. Kagome just laughed.

"Yes listen to your mate dear brother. I don't want to come back to a mess. Got it?" Sesshomaru was glaring at him very coldly. InuYasha got a vision in his head of what Sesshomaru might do if he messed anything up. Let's just say its wasn't a pleasant sight.

"Fah! Whatever!" InuYasha, and Kagome went to leave and Sesshomaru and Rin left at the same time. The whole time Rin was worried about what Sesshomaru might say when they were finally alone. She just wanted to cry.


End file.
